Togari
Togari (トガリ) was a former Hunter examiner, who only returns during the 287th Hunter Examination to get his revenge. Background Togari whose last name is a complete mystery was an examiner for the 286th Hunter Exam. Due to him being judged unworthy by Hisoka Morow, he was attacked by the latter in which resulted in his disqualification. Personality Togari is described as being a very self confident person, and has a great sense of pride too. He also doesn't want to admit defeat as well. Appearance :1999 In the 1999 anime series Togari is a tall muscular man, with dark brown hair that is braided and he dresses with tribal like clothes. He has three big red scars on his face that were made by Hisoka Morow during a previous Hunter Exam. However his skin is a mix of light or dark brown. His eyes are also black. :2011 In the 2011 anime series Togari is a tall muscular man, with dark blue hair that is braided and he dresses with tribal like clothes. He has two big scars on his face that were made by Hisoka during a previous Hunter Exam. However he has light brown skin instead. His eyes are also black. Abilities Togari has access to all of the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. As a former examiner, his abilities were recognized by the Hunter Association. However, Hisoka Morrow found his combat skills so inadequate that he chose to try to kill him even if it meant failing the exam. Not even after training for one year did Togari finally manage to be a match for the magician, and he was killed by him so easily. Infinite Quad Wielding Infinite Quad Wielding (無限四刀流 (むげんよんとうりゅう), Mugen Yontōryū): After being humiliated by Hisoka, Togari refines his ability in handling knives for months, by being able to wield and throw four of them while spinning in high speed. Despite this, Hisoka learned how to stop his knives and turned them against him. Weapon Specialist Togari is skilled at throwing knives. Nen As a former Hunter examiner, Togari knows how to use Nen very well. Knives Togari uses four curved knives to fight with. They may be based off of the karambit or the janbiya. Hunter X Hunter (Anime) Hunter Exam arc Togari appears with Lippo and the Trick Tower's 3rd examiner, within the Trick Tower. As the examinees enter the Trick Tower, Togari along with Lippo and the 3rd examiner sit in a circle with junk food scattered about as Lippo summons a crowd of prisoners dressed in cloaks with shackles restraining their arms. Sometime later during the third phase of the exam Togari confronts Hisoka Morow in a hidden room. Togari and Hisoka face off with each other as Togari shows off his new mastery skills with four hook bill knives, and his new attack that is called the Infinite Quad Wielding. While the attack seemed effective against Hisoka, he manages to catch the two of the hook bill knives and uses them to decapitate Togari. Therefore killing him in the process. Quotes *"Since the last exam, all I've thought about is killing you. Remember giving me these scars...?". *This year, my goal isn't to pass. I came here to defeat you! Relationships 'Lippo' He probably gets along with him. 'Hisoka Morow' He hates him and wants him to die that badly. Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' Trivia *Togari is the name given to him in the 2011 anime adaptation. In the manga and in the 1999 anime series, his name had never been mentioned. *During the 1999 HxH anime series, Togari exclaims that, "This year, my goal isn't to pass. I came here to defeat you!". It somehow implies that he is not an examiner, but a fellow candidate. In the manga and 2011 anime series however, he is confirmed to be a former examiner. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Takeshi Maeda (1999 anime series), Takuma Suzuki (2011 anime series) *'English' : Ethan Cole (1999 anime series), Joshua Tomar (2011 anime series) Gallery Togari 1999.png|Togari furiously is about to fight Hisoka for swore revenge. Category:Characters Category:Males